Pre-release and unused content
Before the release of any Midnight Club game, there were features that were removed from the final product. ''Midnight Club: Street Racing'' *The vehicle selection screen was different, the background being different, and without statistics at the bottom and in the left. ** Also, the vehicles in the vehicle selection screen were shinier. * The speedometer was different, with no damage meter and gear indicator. * There was only one song. * The pitch of the song was different, but at the final early release and final release, the pitch of the song changed and the song had problems looping. * When the player and hookman reach a racing point, a message will say "You da man". * The early map was different, the background was black and no blue outlines at the second and third early release. * The menus were slightly different than the final version. * The HUD was slightly different, the timer and position is also different and lacked outlines, but at later early releases, it had the outlines at the HUD. * The arrow of the player is red like hookmen and is smaller at the second early release and at the third early release the arrow was the same size as the hookmen and changed color to dark blue, at the fourth early release the arrow's color is changed to white. * The police appeared at cruise mode at the second and third early releases. * Particle effects on lampposts and traffic lights looked a lot bigger and different. * The sky was cloudier. * The arrow pointing the player to every checkpoint was originally green. * There were more rain reflections on the road, probably removed because of hardware limitations and lagging issues. * Smoke was much more nerfed. * There were blur effects removed. * The lightning was different. * At the commercial district in NYC, the commercials at the first early release never animated, at the second early release some of the commercials were replaced by other commercials and been made animated, at the last early release the commericals at the commercial district were replaced again and removed. * The Piranha PDQ ARi lacked decals. * A lot of traffic cars were cut or remodeled. Betahud.png|Early speedometer ''Midnight Club II'' *In files of the game, there is an early model of unreleased car, called SLF400 (vp_slf400). *In files of the game, there is an unused prop of a cop car (l_prop_copcar_01x). Strangely, it has no textures, no wheels, and no collision. It resembles 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria. *The Vampire, Savo's backup car in early versions was cut. Betaslf400mc2.jpg|The SLF400. Unusedcopcar2.png|Unused police car. ''Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition *As seen in one of the early gameplays, sky in the PlayStation Portable version was more like in the PlayStation 2 and Xbox releases. *It used the arrow from ''Midnight Club II, probably as a placeholder. *It used the particle effects from Midnight Club II, probably as placeholders. *The garage looked different than the final. *The reflections were much better, but were changed due to hardware limitations. Mc3psp beta sky.png|Sky in Atlanta. ''Midnight Club: Los Angeles *Possible Airport is visible to the player, though it is unknown if it was cut or not. *The checkpoints originally didn't have arrows. *There were signs saying ''no cruising zone on traffic lights. *The Hollywood sign looked different and more cartoonish. *There are many songs cut from the game, including Freddie Cruger's song Running From Love. La airport.png|The airport Category:Unreleased Content